Il ne faut jamais abandonner ses rêves
by Amazones
Summary: Première fic.....ça se apsse après GX....venez voir!
1. Chapter 1

**Il ne faut jamais abandonner ses rêves**

_Bonjour ceci est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents. Tout cela se passe après la Duel Académie. Ce qui veut dire que Jaden et les autres ne sont pas là. Bon ben bonne lecture à tous._

**Chapitre 1 : Le drame**

C'était par un bel après-midi, que ce drame arriva. Brigde Misodirawa se promenait dans le parc proche de chez elle. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'un malheur allait bientôt lui arriver. Celle-ci commençait à s'intéresser au Duel de Monstre. Brigde était une jeune fille âgée de 17 ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et de magnifiques yeux verts. Ce qui l'intéressait dans les duels était que les joueurs essayaient toujours de se surpasser. C'est pourquoi elle s'est faite un deck pour elle. Dans son deck, il lui manquait une carte pour le compléter. Cette carte était une pièce maîtresse de son deck mais aussi de ses stratégies. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, le drame arriva. Ce drame parlons-en. Pendant que la famille Misodirawa discutait tranquillement chez eux, un feu prit naissance dans la maison. Ce feu fut dévastateur. Brigde arriva chez elle. C'est là qu'elle vit des camions de pompiers, des ambulances et les policiers. Elle se demandait ce qui ce passait. Alors elle se dirigea vers un pompier

-_Monsieur qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?_

-Il a eu un feu et la famille qui habitait cette maison, dit-il en pointa la demeure de Brigde, est restée coincer dedans.

Brigde regarda dans la direction que lui pointa le pompier. C'est alors qu'elle comprit tout.

-_**Non!** _Hurla-t-elle

Elle se dirigea en courant vers sa maison en feu. Sauf qu'un pompier l'arrêta avant qu'elle entre à l'intérieur du brassier.

-Mademoiselle, vous ne pouvez pas entrer là.

-_Laissez moi y aller! Ma famille est à l'intérieur._

-Non, je ne peux pas. Je suis vraiment désolé

Toujours dans les bras du pompier, Brigde regarda le feu prendre sa famille. Comme cela est ironique elle qui aimait regarder le feu, voilà que celui-ci venait de lui enlever sa famille. Après que les pompiers aient finis d'éteindre l'incendie, Brigde allait fouiller dans les décombres. Elle trouva son petit coffre-fort dans lequel, elle mettait tous ses objets de valeurs. Elle décida de l'ouvrir et vit à l'intérieur une carte de duel de monstre et un pendentif en forme de dragon. Ces deux objets étaient les derniers cadeaux offerts par sa famille. La carte était celle qui lui manquait pour compléter son deck. Elle mit la carte dans son deck. Sur cette carte, on pouvait voir une guerrière avec une épée à la main. Par la suite, elle passa le collier autour de son cou. Elle allait garder ses deux présents avec elle.

(à suivre!)

Laissez des reviews!lol!


	2. Nouveau départ

**Chapitre 2 : Nouveau départ**

Deux mois après le drame.

Brigde venait de finir un duel contre un adulte qui se pensait le meilleur dans sa région, celui-ci lui dit :

-Bon duel, jeune fille. Je me présente Keitaro.

-_Merci! Vous vous êtes bien débrouillé._

-Par pitié arrête de me vouvoyer et appelle moi par mon nom mademoiselle….

-_Brigde Misodirawa. Comme tu veux Keitaro._

-Tu devrais aller à l'académie, tu as le potentiel pour y entrer. Crois moi sur parole.

-_Si tu le dis. Mais je ne crois pas être capable d'entrer à l'académie._

-Tu ne devrais pas dire ça. Je suis sûr que toutes les personnes présentent ici et qui ont vu ce duel vont dire le contraire.

Tout les gens dirent en cœur

-Allez vas-y Brigde!

Keitaro reprit

-Tu vois, tout le village est prêt à t'appuyer alors ne rate pas ta chance.

Brigde ne savait plus quoi répondre. Elle était émue par tant d'attention.

-_D'accord je vais le faire. Merci beaucoup tout le monde de votre soutien._

Tout les gens étaient contents pour elle. Ils savaient le drame qui l'avait touché. Ils l'ont appuyé durant tout ce temps mais même encore là, Brigde avait encore des remords. Brigde fit ses bagages et se dirigea vers Domino City. C'est à cet endroit que se faisaient les inscriptions pour Duel Academy. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau d'admission.

-Bonjour! Que puis-je faire pour vous aider. Lui demanda la réceptionniste

-_Je voudrais m'inscrire à Duel Academy._

-Bien sûr! Je vous pris de préparer votre deck et de vous diriger vers la salle principale.

-_Merci!_

Brigde brassa son deck et se dirigea vers la salle principale. Elle était nerveuse. Elle entra dans la salle. Au milieu de celle-ci, il y avait un homme âgé d'environ 40 ans.

-Bonjour jeune aspirante! Je me présente Frye Sama. Je suis celui qui va vous faire passer le test d'admission. Alors êtes-vous prête?

-_Oui je le suis monsieur._

-Alors commençons ce duel.

Frye et Brigde pigèrent cinq cartes.

-Bon je vais commencer.

Frye pigea sa sixième carte.

-Je vais commencer par placer un monstre face caché et cela va être tout pour mon tour.

Brigde pigea sa sixième carte. Puis elle regarda les cartes qu'elle avait en main. Alors elle décida de faire ce qui suit

-_Je vais mettre une carte face cachée et ensuite je vais poser un monstre face caché. C'est tout pour moi._

Frye commença son tour

-Je vais flip summoner mon Giant Rat (1400/1200).

On vit apparaître un gros rat avec dans l'une de ses mains un crâne.

-Pars la suite, je vais summoner ma Mystic Tomato (1400/1200).

Une genre de tomate pourrite apparue en faisant une grimace.

-Mystic Tomato attaque son monstre caché.

La tomate se dirigea vers le monstre caché de Brigde. Celui-ci se dévoila être un gros tigre avec une cicatrise proche de l'œil.

-_Je vous présente mon Amazoness Tiger (1100/1500). Elle a plus de défense que les attaques de vos monstres Frye._

L'Amazoness Tiger repoussa la tomate assez facilement avec sa patte.

-Je vois alors je vais poser une carte et c'est à ton tour.

(FLP : 3900)

-_D'accord! Draw!_

Brigde savait à quoi s'attendre des monstres de son adversaire.

-_Tout d'abord, je vais mettre mon Amazoness Tiger en mode attaque._

On vit le tigre se positionner de façon à sauter au cou de son ennemi.

-_Après je vais summoner mon Amazoness Paladin (1700/300)._

On vit apparaître à coté du tigre une amazone avec une cape et une épée devant elle.

-_Grâce à son habilité spéciale, elle vient de gagner 200 points d'attaque. Car elle gagne 100 points par chaque monstre portant le nom Amazoness._

L'Amazoness Paladin ressentit une puissance l'envahir.

-_Amazoness Paladin va attaque sa Mystic Tomato._

L'amazone prit son épée et se dirigea vers la tomate afin de la couper en deux.

-Pas si vite, aspirante. Je vais activer ma carte piège Sakurestu Armor. Cette carte va détruire ton Amazoness Paladin.

-_À mon tour de vous surprendre._

On vit une carte se révéler. Dessus, il y avait une amazone attachée à un arbre avec des hommes prêts à lui tirer des flèches dessus, mais il y a une main qui essais de sauver l'amazone.

-_Cette carte se nomme Dramatic Rescue. Elle me permet de sauver une de mes amazoness et de la remplacer par une autre de mes monstres._

On vit alors l'Amazoness Paladin retourner dans la main de Brigde. À la place, on vit apparaître une autre amazone. Celle-ci n'était pas armée, elle prit une pose de combat.

-_Je vous présente mon Amazoness Fighter (1500/1300). Amazoness Fighter attaque sa Mystic Tomato._

L'amazone partie au pas de course. Puis elle donna un direct de la droite sur la tomate.

-Tu viens d'activer l'effet de ma tomate. Ce qui me permet d'aller chercher un monstre de 1500 points d'attaque ou moins de type dark de mon deck et de le summoner sur le field.

On vit apparaître une autre tomate.

-_Alors mon Amazoness Tiger va en faire qu'une bouchée_

Le tigre se dirigea vers la tomate.

-Mais ton monstre n'est pas assez puissant pour vaincre le mien.

Brigde se mit à rire.

-_Je regarderais mieux à ta place Frye._

On vit le tigre faire une bouchée de la tomate.

-Mais comment cela se fait-il?

-_Je t'explique mon Amazoness Tiger gagne 400 points d'attaque par monstres qui ont le mot Amazoness dans son nom. J'en possède 2 sur mon field donc elle a 1900 points d'attaque._

(FLP : 3300/ BLP : 4000)

-Encore une fois l'effet de ma Mystic Tomato s'active.

On vit apparaître une autre tomate sur le field.

-_Par la suite je pose une carte cachée et c'est à votre tour._

Frye était impressionné par la stratégie de Brigde. Il remarqua que cette jeune aspirante se donnait à fond dans ce duel.

-Bon compliquons les choses jeune aspirante. En premier lieu, je vais sacrifier ma Mystic Tomato pour faire place à Vampire Lord (2000/1600)

On vit apparaître plusieurs chauves-souris qui laissaient place à un homme avec une cape rouge.

-Bon je vais mettre mon Giant Rat en mode défense.

On vit le rat se replier les bras proche de son ventre et le crâne était à ses pieds.

-Ensuite mon Vampire Lord va attaque ton Amazoness Fighter.

_- À ton attaque je vais activer ma carte piège Amazoness Archers._

On vit apparaître des amazones avec des arcs et des flèches prêtes à tirer sur tout ce qui bouge.

-_Cette carte fait que tout tes monstres sont oublier d'attaque les miens et en plus ils perds 500 points d'attaque._

On vit les amazones tirées des flèches sur tous les monstres de Frye.

-Je vois mais cela n'empêche pas que mon Vampire Lord (1500/1600) va attaque ton Amazoness Fighter.

Tandis que le vampire allait attaque l'amazone. Le tigre vient protéger l'Amazoness Fighter.

-Mais pourquoi ton tigre est venu se placer devant ton amazone.

-_Très simple. Vois tu mon Amazoness Tiger a pour habilité de protéger mes amazones des attaques des monstres tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle reste sur le terrain_.

On vit le vampire recevoir un coup de griffe en pleine figure.

-Bon comme je n'ai pas le choix mon Giant Rat (900/1200) va attaquer ton Amazoness Tiger.

Encore une fois le tigre n'eu pas de difficulté à repousser le rat.

-Comme mon rat vient d'être détruit, je vais pouvoir activer son habilité spéciale. Il me permet d'aller cherche un monstre de type earth avec 1500 points d'attaque ou moins.

On vit apparaître une troupe de soldats sur le terrain.

-Je te présente mon Exiled Force (1000/1000). Il a pour habilité spéciale de détruire un monstre de mon choix. Pour cela je dois le sacrifier. Je choisie de détruire ton Amazoness Tiger.

Les soldats se dirigèrent vers le tigre afin de le détruire.

-Par la suite je vais poser une carte et je vais terminer mon tour là dessus.

(FLP : 2100/BLP : 4000)

-Draw!

Brigde regarda ce qu'elle avait dans les mains et ce qu'elle avait la possibilité de faire.

-_En premier lieu je vais jouer la carte Premature Burial. Cette carte me permet de ramener un de mes monstres du cimetière et de le summoner sur le terrain. Bien sûr, cette carte me coûte 800 points de vie._

(BLP : 3200)

On vit un tigre sortir de la terre et venir se placer à côté de l'amazone.

-Très chère aspirante tu viens de tomber dans mon piège.

On vit apparaître un trou dans lequel l'Amazoness Tiger se fit prendre et quitta le jeu. Brigde resta surprise. Elle ne pensa pas que la carte posée allait être se genre de piège.

-Ce piège se nomme Bottomless Trap Hole, il s'active seulement si mon adversaire summon, flip summon ou spécial summon un monstre de 1500 points d'attaque ou plus sur le terrain.

-Très bien, mais comme je n'ai pas summoner aucun monstre. Je vais le faire maintenant.

On vit apparaître une amazone armée d'une épée. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille. Elle apparue juste à côté de l'autre amazone et fit un clin d'œil à Brigde. Brigde resta un peu surprise mais ne le montrait pas.

-_Je vous présente mon Amazoness Swords Woman (1500/1600). Swords Woman et Fighter attaquer ses points de vie directement._

Les deux amazones se dirigèrent vers Frye. La Swords Woman abattit son épée dessus. Frye reçu le coup direct. Il fit une grimace. Par la suite la Fighter se dirigea vers Frye afin de lui donne un uppercut. Mais on vit apparaître un Kuribo sur le terrain.

-_Hein! C'est quoi ça._

-Facile, si je discarte mon Kuribo je peux annuler les dégâts d'une attaque.

-_Je vois alors je vais posée 2 cartes cachées et je vais finir mon tour._

(FLP : 600/BLP : 3200)

-Draw! Je vais commencer par appeler mon Goblin Attack Force (2300/0).

On vit apparaître une troupe de petits hommes verts armés de massue.

- Par la suite, je vais jouer la carte magique Heavy Storm.

On vit un ouragan apparaître et balayer toutes les cartes cachées de Brigde.

-Mon Goblin va attaque ton Amazoness Fighter.

La troupe de goblin se dirigea vers l'amazone. L'amazone essaya de se défendre contre la troupe mais ne réussit pas.

(FLP : 600/BLP : 3200)

-Comment se fait-il que tu n'aies pas perdu de points de vie.

_-Très simple, l'habilité de ma Fighter et de faire que je ne prends aucun dégâts. Pratique._

-Pas grave, je vais poser une carte et je finis mon tour.

On vit la troupe de goblin se mettre en défense.

-_Draw! Je vais jouer ma carte magique Mystical Space Typhoon._

On vit un typhon se diriger vers la carte de Frye.

-_Ensuite je vais summoner mon Amazoness Paladin (1700/300)._

On vit réapparaître l'amazone avec la cape et l'épée devant elle.

-_Comme vous le savez déjà, ma Paladin gagne 100 points d'attaque, alors elle a 1900 points d'attaque. Paladin va attaque son Goblin Attack Force._

L'amazone se dirigea vers la troupe de goblin et les trancha en deux.

-_Par la suite Swords Woman attaque le directement._

La Swords Woman partie au pas de course et se dirigea vers Frye pour lui donner le coup d'épée qui allait mettre fin au match.

-Bravo mademoiselle….

-_Brigde Misodirawa._

-Félicitation vous êtes accepté à Duel Academy. Vous pouvez vous présenter à la réception. La secrétaire va vous donner un habit et aussi un billet pour le bateau.

-_Très bien monsieur, c'était un beau duel._

Brigde sortie de la pièce et alla voir la secrétaire. Celle-ci lui remit un habit rouge et le billet pour le bateau.

-Cette jeune fille a vraiment du potentiel. Pensa Frye.


	3. Découverte d'une amie

**Chapitre 3 : Découverte d'une amie**

Brigde partie vers le quai afin d'embarquer dans le bateau qui partait en direction de Duel Academy. Durant tout le trajet, que durait le voyage, Brigde se reposa. Tout à coup, une ombre apparue devant elle. Brigde resta surprise.

-_**Ne t'inquiète pas Brigde, je ne te veux aucun mal.**_ Dit l'ombre

-_Que me voulez vous?_

-_**Je veux seulement d'aider ma chère amie.**_

-_M'aider à quoi?_

-_**D'aider à reprendre goût à la vie.**_

-_Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aider. Je suis capable de me débrouiller toute seule._

-_** Laisse-moi en douter. Tu as eu besoin que les villageois te pousser à aller passer le test pour Duel Academy.**_

-_D'où savez-vous ça?_

-_**Je te suis partout où tu vas depuis le fameux drame.**_

Brigde était vraiment en train de se poser des questions. Pourquoi une telle personne voulait lui offrir son aide. Cependant, elle n'était pas prête à lui faire confiance. Il faut dire que Brigde était renfermée sur elle-même depuis le drame qui l'a touché. L'ombre sortie de son ombre.

-_Toi mais je te reconnais. Tu es …_

L'ombre sortie de la noirceur. On vit apparaître une femme qui ressemblait à une amazone. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille et aussi elle avait une grande épée à la main.

-_**Oui je suis l'Amazoness Swords Woman. Vois-tu lorsque que tu as pris ma carte, un pouvoir t'a été transmis.**_

-_Pourquoi à moi et pourquoi toi?_

-_**C'est simple disons que ta famille possédait eux aussi ce pouvoir. Sauf que pour toi il ne s'était pas encore déclaré. Je t'ai été assigné car je représente très bien ton état d'esprit présentement mais aussi disons que j'ai le même style de caractère que toi.**_

_-Cela explique pourquoi lorsque je t'ai summoné tu m'as fait un clin d'œil._

_-__**Tu as tout compris mon amie.**_

_-Je veux bien accepter ta présence à mes côtés mon amie._

_-__**Garde cet esprit là Brigde. Il va te mener loin.**_

_-Merci! Si cela ne te déranges pas je vais dormir encore un peu avant d'arriver à l'île._

_-__**Pas de problème. Repose-toi bien et si tu as besoin de moi. Juste à dire mon nom. Bien sûr par la pensée.**_

Brigde bailla.

-_D'accord Swords Woman_

Brigde s'endormit sur ces paroles. Pendant ce temps, le bateau continua son trajet vers l'île de la Duel Academy.


End file.
